One Equals Seven is Two
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, Elemental Siblings, Special gift for kurohimeNoir. Mereka bilang, dua kepala lebih baik daripada satu, tapi itu bukan berarti akan berlaku pada dua tubuh bukan? *Summarynya…TT* *RnR ?*


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy dan segala property di dalamnya itu milik Monsta, Author hanya meminjam sementara.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, Family (sepaket~)**

 **Warning: AU, No pair, No super power, Teen!Chara, Elemental Siblings, gaje, garing, miss-typo, garing, dan banyak hal lainnya yang sudah biasa ada di fict saya…#pundung**

 **Yodah, silahkan scroll~**

* * *

"Pliiiiis, Kak Halilintar, kami benar-benar butuh bantuan," Gempa menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan sang kakak sulung yang masih melipat tangan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Memangnya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa ya? Bagaimana dengan komite kedisiplinan?" sahut Halilintar malas.

"Mereka sudah bergerak kok, tapi tetap saja percuma. Kelompok itu sangat bebal. Kami sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengatasi masalah ini," ucap Gempa.

Halilintar mendecih, "Sehebat apa sih, geng Tengkotak ini sampai kalian para OSIS tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?" sahut pemuda bertopi merah dan hitam tersebut.

"Sekali ini saja, Kak. Aku janji deh akan mengerjakan PR bahasa Melayu Kakak," Gempa masih setia membujuk, bahkan kali ini manik keemasan adik keduanya tersebut tampak membulat seperti Thorn, kembaran mereka yang polos dan menggemaskan.

Halilintar menghela napas.

Jika Gempa sampai memohon padanya seperti ini, kelihatannya masalah yang dihadapi para OSIS kali ini memang serius.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Halilintar pada akhirnya.

Gempa tersenyum senang karena akhirnya kakaknya yang judes dan galak itu mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Kakak tahu kan, para Tengkotak itu sering berdiam diri di tempat sepi yang ada di sekitar sekolah ini kemudian memalak siswa-siswi yang lewat, dan korban mereka di sekolah ini sudah cukup banyak. Yang harus Kakak lakukan hanya temukan di mana markas mereka," jelas Gempa.

"Hanya itu?" Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya.

Jika hanya sebatas mencaritahu tempat persembunyian mereka, kenapa Gempa harus meminta bantuannya segala?

"Tapi Kak, anggota-anggotanya tidak bisa diremehkan. Kakak kan kuat, aku yakin Kakak bisa membela diri. Bahkan kalo perlu, Kakak menghajar mereka sampai bonyok pun tak masalah, asal jangan sampai dibunuh saja," jelas Gempa dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Halilintar sweatdrop.

"Iya deh. Aku akan melakukannya besok, dan aku harap tugasku hanya sebatas ini," sahut Halilintar.

"Makasih ya, Kak Halilintar. Kalo begitu, aku ke ruangan OSIS dulu," Gempa akhirnya pamit pergi untuk menghadiri rapat rutin OSIS.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi.

Yah, jika hanya sekedar mengintai mungkin bukan masalah. Lagipula, ini juga bisa menjadi latihan yang bagus untuknya nanti.

.

.

.

Yah, Halilintar sekarang berubah pikiran.

Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menolak karena dirinya sudah terlanjur menerima permintaan adik keduanya itu.

"Ketika Gempa bilang aku hanya perlu mencari tahu di mana markas geng itu…aku tidak tahu kalo harus begini!" gerutu Halilintar kesal. Pasalnya, pemuda itu jadi tidak bisa pulang lebih awal dan harus menunggu sampai sore menjelang malam, tepat saat jam-jam bergeraknya geng Tengkotak itu.

Sayang sekali, Halilintar sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

"Kakak lagi ngapain di sini? Bicara sendiri lagi…masih waras kan?" telinga Halilintar berkedut. Meski pun dia bersama enam adiknya yang kembar identik punya wajah dan suara yang sama persis, tetap saja dirinya dapat mengenali intonasi suara yang membuatnya suka panas dingin ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Halilintar, ketus seperti biasa.

Sang adik, Boboiboy Solar hanya menghela napas, sadar kalo mood kakaknya yang memang selalu jelek ini sedang sangat jelek.

"Ya sudah lah. Ngomong-ngomong Kakak lagi dapet tugas menangkap geng Tengkotak ya? Aku kebetulan juga punya tugas sekolah menulis laporan tentang kejadian menarik minggu ini…jadi mungkin aku akan menulis kegiatan Kakak," oceh Solar sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh percaya diri, membuat Halilintar semakin ingin menendang adik bungsunya ini hingga terbang ke Amazon.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Sudah sana pergi, kau mengganggu," usir Halilintar.

"Tapi…Kakak kan belum mulai investigasi sama sekali," sahut Solar.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau merusak kosentrasiku. Sudah sana," Halilintar mulai nyolot dengan urat siku-siku ala komik Jepang muncul di atas topinya.

"Kakak ini yah…" Solar mendesah, seketika memasang wajah iba, "Kakak kenapa sih? Padahal aku merasa tidak membuat kesalahan di sini. Ah…karena aku memang tidak pernah salah sih,"

Hidung Halilintar mulai kembang kempis.

 _Salahmu adalah bisa hidup dan berdiri di sini dasar kecebong gurun!_

Yak, Halilintar mulai menyumpah serapah dalam hati.

"Iya deh, iya, aku pergi sekarang. Aku juga kan anak baik dan aku tidak mau mengganggu _tugas_ dari Kakakku," Solar menyahut lagi dengan gaya yang benar-benar membuat Halilintar ingin mengunyah batu bata sekarang.

"Hey, apa ini?" baru saja Halilintar ingin melaksanakan niatnya dengan sepenuh hati tersebut, Solar kembali menyela. Satu tangan berbalut sarung tangan gayanya memungut sebuah benda berwarna keperakan yang tidak seharusnya ada di pekarangan sekolah itu.

"Borgol?" Solar menatap bingung sepasang benda besi yang biasa ada di komik BD-ehm, maksudnya yang biasa digunakan polisi menangkap penjahat.

"Ini punya Kakak?" tanya Solar.

"Buat apa? Apa aku terlihat seperti sekuriti bagimu, huh?" oh, rupanya Halilintar masih nyolot.

"Yah…dengan topi seperti itu…"

"Hah?!"

"Ahahaha, bercanda, bercanda,"

Halilintar mendengkus, sudah salah dirinya meladeni adik bungsunya yang suka membuatnya kesal tanpa alasan tersebut.

"Ya sudah lah, daripada benda ini dipakai orang sembarangan, lebih baik ku bawa saja. Lumayan untuk penelitian," ucap Solar pada akhirnya. Tangannya mulai memutar-mutar borgol besi tersebut dengan santainya.

Mungkin ingin terlihat keren di hadapan para pembaca ya…?

"Cih, terserah. Sudah sana pergi," usir Halilintar lagi.

Solar memutar mata. Yah, daripada kakaknya itu meledak di sini, mungkin lebih baik Solar pergi saja dan mengerjakan laporannya sebelum hari-

 _Bruk!_

"Adaw!"

"Oy! Kau ngapain?"

"S-sorry, Kak Halilintar,"

"Ck, apaan sih, Gopal?" bentak Halilintar. Sekarang moodnya jadi semakin jelek, bahkan lebih jelek dari mukanya Lahap. *Author ngumpet*

"Wah, maaf ya, kalian. Aku lagi buru-buru nih. Aku dipanggil sama _Apah_ soalnya," Gopal, pelaku yang menabrak Solar sampai pemuda itu terdorong dan menubruk tubuh Halilintar, berucap penuh penyesalan (karena Halilintar terlihat seperti ingin memakannya sekarang) sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari karena panggilan dari sang ayah.

"Duh…bikin kaget saja. Dasar Gopal…" desah Solar sambil mengelus dahinya yang barusan menubruk dada Halilintar.

Ngomong-ngomong, kok tangannya terasa agak berat ya?

"Kau ngapain?" tanya Halilintar, sedatar tembok.

"Mengelus dahiku?" sahut Solar retoris.

"Tangan siapa yang kau pakai?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Err…t-tanganku kan?" tidak yakin, Solar memutuskan untuk melihat tangannya yang sekarang terborgol bersama tangan Halilintar.

"Heee?!" Solar cengo, wajah Halilintar makin kusut.

Yah, ini bukan _typo_ kok.

Karena ditabrak Gopal tadi, tangan Solar dan Halilintar pun terbelenggu secara tidak sengaja diakibatkan borgol besi yang dipungut Solar tadi memang dalam keadaan terbuka.

" _Oh boy…"_ gumam Solar dengan senyum kaku begitu melihat wajah Halilintar menjadi lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Thanos(?).

.

.

.

"Sekarang tanggung jawab!" Halilintar membentak lagi.

"Y-ya aku harus gimana? Aku nggak punya kuncinya," sahut Solar penuh keringat dingin.

"Nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya lakukan sesuatu sekarang juga!" suara Halilintar makin menggelegar, ditambah lagi sekarang hari benar-benar sudah sangat sore, dan sekolah juga sedang sepi.

Solar susah payah menelan salivanya, takut dirinya akan diapa-apa kan di tempat ini.

 _UwU~_

"A-a-author…pikirinmu jorok!" pekik Solar setengah takut dan setengah gugup.

"Ck, berisik! Sekarang pokoknya kau harus-"

"Kak Hali~"

Ucapan Halilintar disela oleh makhluk biru tua yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Boboiboy Taufan, adik pertama Halilintar yang saat ini tengah berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

Dan seperti biasa juga, ada skateboard berwarna biru bermotif topan hadir di lengan kanannya. Kelihatannya pemuda biru itu sedang ada latihan skateboard hari ini.

"Apa?" Halilintar menyahut dengan super ketus, tapi hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada seorang Taufan yang memang sudah sering menerima perlakuan jutek dari sang kakak sejak masih dalam kandungan bersama.

"Aku hanya mau menyapa saja. Katanya Kakak mau menyelidiki masalah Teng-woah," Taufan berhenti bicara seketika, melihat Halilintar yang saat ini tangannya sedang dalam keadaan terbelenggu bersama Solar yang memilih untuk diam saja kali ini.

"Wow…" Taufan bergumam lagi. "Kalian lagi ikutan ToD ya?" tanyanya polos.

"ToD gigimu gondrong! Kau nggak lihat kita ini lagi kenapa?!" bentak Halilintar sambil menggoyangkan sebelah tangannya dan juga tangan Solar dengan kencang.

"I-ini kecelakaan kok," sahut Solar pelan, takut kepalanya digigit oleh Halilintar.

"Kalo saja kau tidak memungut borgol sialan ini, kita tidak akan jadi seperti ini, bodoh! Sekarang bagaimana aku harus melaksanakan tugasku kalo begini?!" Halilintar meledak lagi.

"T-tenanglah, Kak Halilintar. Aku kan juga harus bikin laporan. Aku juga nggak bisa kalo seperti ini. K-kita impas kan?" Solar berusaha menghibur, meskipun ucapannya itu malah berefek terbalik.

Lihat saja muka Halilintar jadi jauh lebih merah dibandingkan bubuk B*n C4be.

"K-kak Taufan…gimana nih?" tanya Solar panik. Sebagai orang yang sudah mendapat gelar "Pawang Halilintar", mungkin saja Taufan punya solusi untuk Solar yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir di atas tiang bendera, kan kan kan?

"Wow…" Taufan bergumam lagi, kali ini senyum kembali menghiasi parasnya.

"Wow, wow, wow aja daritadi!" gerutu Halilintar.

"Yah…abisnya kalian lucu sih. Maaf, a-aku numpang tertawa dulu ya," ucap Taufan sambil balik badan membelakangi Solar dan Halilintar.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Taufan mulai ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya, mengabaikan Solar yang gemetaran dan Halilintar yang…kayaknya sudah tidak perlu dideskripsikan lagi.

"Jika aku berhasil melepaskan diri dari borgol sialan ini…aku benar-benar akan memberimu pelajaran yang serius," desis Halilintar dengan tatapan setajam elang, melirik ke arah Solar yang sudah sejak tadi merapalkan doa apa pun yang dihapalnya.

"Ya sudahlah, Kak Hali masih punya tugas kan? Mendingan dikerjakan saja deh. Toh nggak ada pengaruh besar juga kan?" ucap Taufan setelah tawanya mereda.

"Tidak ada pengaruh besar, katamu?! Mudah bagimu untuk bicara!" bentak Halilintar. Urat-urat ala komiknya jadi berkembang biak, ngomong-ngomong.

"Lagian aku juga masih harus menulis laporan loh, Kak. Mana bisa jika kondisiku kayak gini?" sambung Solar lelah.

"Solar kan berniat menulis laporan tentang aktivitas Kak Hali sekarang. Bukannya lebih gampang kalo kau melihat langsung apa yang dikerjakan Kak Hali?" saran Taufan.

"Iya juga sih…" Solar akhirnya membenarkan.

Halilintar menghela napas, berusaha menetralkan emosinya. "Ck, hanya itu saran yang bisa kau berikan? Kenapa kau tidak ikut dan bantu kami saja sih?" sebenarnya meminta bantuan pada Taufan itu bagaikan membeli sembako di toko obat.

 _Imposibel!_

Tapi Halilintar merasa tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang.

"Sayang banget, aku belum selesai latihannya. Ini kami lagi istirahat sebentar, makanya aku kemari," jawab Taufan.

"Taufan! Udah mau mulai!" panggil salah seorang rekan klub Taufan yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Nah, itu aku sudah dipanggil. Aku rasa saatnya aku pergi," ucap Taufan dengan wajah…sedih?

"Kak Taufan beneran nggak bisa bantu?" tanya Solar, berharap mungkin saja Taufan akan berubah pikiran dan sekali ini saja mengabaikan latihan skateboardnya dan membantu saudara-saudaranya yang lagi kesusahan ini.

"Hmm…" Taufan berpikir sejenak, lengkap dengan pose khas Detektif Konon. "Ya udah deh," ucapnya.

"Kak Taufan mau membantu?" tanya Solar antusias.

"Bukan, aku nggak bisa meninggalkan latihan sekarang. Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa meringankan beban kalian," Taufan merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kemasan saset berwarna kemerahan.

"Nah, ini dariku," benda itu kemudian diserahkan dengan penuh sukacita pada Halilintar yang menerimanya dengan wajah lempeng.

Setidaknya selama lima detik.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBERIKU SAMBAL SASET WOOOOOY?!" akhirnya sumbu Halilintar habis, dan mau tidak mau kuping Solar harus berdengung karena dirinya tidak bisa menutup telinganya saat ini.

"Lah, Kak Hali kan suka makanan pedas. Aku pikir itu bisa membantu," sahut Taufan santai setelah melepaskan penyumbat telinga yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di telinganya.

"Apa hubungannya, dasar pendek!" teriak Halilintar lagi, nggak sadar kalo tinggi mereka sama persis.

"Sudah, sudah, aku mau kembali latihan sekarang. Sukses ya kalian berdua~" Taufan pamit kemudian melarikan diri menggunakan skateboard dengan indahnya, meninggalkan Solar yang sekali lagi merapalkan doa karena Halilintar benar-benar sudah panas bagaikan telur goreng yang baru matang.

Oke, kelihatannya hari ini memang akan menjadi hari yang panjang sepanjang kepala Super Adududududu bagi Solar…

Kita doa kan saja semoga dia selamat ya!

"Tidak membantu, Author!"

.

.

.

"Jadi…kita akan mulai dari mana?" tanya Solar setelah _puas_ diseret (secara harafiah) oleh Halilintar menuju gang sempit yang diketahui sebagai tempat biasa para Tengkotak mangkal.

"Kita lihat dulu mereka beneran ada di sana atau tidak," sahut Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

"Memangnya markas mereka di sini?" tanya Solar lagi.

"Katanya sih begitu," Halilintar kembali menyahut singkat.

"'Katanya'? Yakin nih nggak bakalan salah?"

"Duh! Kau berisik banget sih. Sudah, diam saja dan ikuti aku," jawab Halilintar jengah.

"Aku kan memang akan ikut Kakak. Kita ini terbelenggu, ingat?" ucap Solar.

Halilintar berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak pada adik bungsunya itu karena dia juga tidak ingin _terciduk_.

Oke, entah Solar mendadak tumpul atau sengaja membuatnya emosi, yang pasti jika ini sudah selesai, Halilintar bersumpah akan mencekcoki bocah jingga itu dengan sambal terasi seloyang nanti.

Lihat saja!

"Maksudku itu, kau diam dan ikuti saja apa yang akan aku lakukan, jangan banyak nanya. Paham? Atau masih harus kugambar dulu baru kau paham?" Halilintar kembali nyolot.

"Oke,oke. Gitu aja emosi," desah Solar, pasrah.

"Huft…kalo kayak gini gimana ceritanya kita bisa ketemu Tengkotak nanti sih…siapa yang berbakat strategis di sini sebenarnya…? Lagian gambar Kak Halilintar kan jelek…"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Nggk…bukan apa-apa kok,"

.

.

.

"Hah! Kita berhasil dapatkan banyak hari ini, bos. Lihat nih," seorang pria kekar yang lebih terlihat seperti tukang pukul ketimbang siswa sekolah, muncul tiba-tiba kemudian menyerahkan segepok uang yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah hasil malak mereka hari ini.

"Anjir…bisa sebanyak itu ya?" Solar merinding melihat jumlah uang yang bisa jadi uang jajannya sampai kuliah nanti.

" _Despicable,"_ desis Halilintar, mendadak _english_ dia.

"Hoo…kau lumayan juga, Gaga Naz. Tapi…" satu lagi pria tinggi serba merah menyeringai. Diambilnya uang yang tadi diberikan oleh anak buahnya itu kemudian membantingnya di atas mejanya hingga berantakan.

"Kalo cuman segini, aku yakin anak SD pun pasti bisa!" bentaknya dengan suara yang menggema di seluruh gang tersebut, sedangkan pria berotot yang barusan dibentak hanya menunduk dengan muka bersalah.

"Hahahaha…lupakan saja dia, Boss. Aku punya yang lebih banyak untuk Boss," kali ini pemuda ceking bak gelandangan busung lapar bersuara sambil meletakkan setumpuk uang yang…sepertinya itu hasil malak juga.

"Heeh…baiklah, kali ini kau punya kemajuan ya, Yoyo Oh," si pemilik nama hanya cekikikan tidak jelas setelah mendapatkan pujian dari bossnya.

"Heran aku. Mereka itu malak segitunya karena lagi kurang duit apa gimana sih?" komentar Solar sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Menurutnya, uang yang mereka kumpulkan itu mungkin sudah cukup baginya untuk membeli visor baru dari Jepang, plus ongkir dan tidak pakai nego.

"Mungkin mereka anak-anak _broken home_ yang ingin mencari uang sendirian tapi mereka melakukannya dengan cara yang salah," Halilintar ikut berkomentar dengan wajah serius.

"Kak Halilintar, ini bukan drama loh," ucap Solar sweatdrop.

"Cih…tapi apa pun itu, aku tidak peduli," Halilintar tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Woah, tunggu dulu bentar. Kakak mau ke mana?" Solar buru-buru menahan pergelangan tangan Halilintar sebelum dirinya terjungkal karena saking kuatnya tarikan tangan sang kakak.

"Sudah jelas kan? Kita akan meringkus mereka sekarang juga," jawab Halilintar tidak sabar.

"Oh, tidak tidak tidak. Kakak jangan terlalu terburu-buru, nanti kita malah jadi seperti tikus yang terpancing ke dalam perangkap," ucap Solar.

"Ck, lalu apa solusimu?" tanya Halilintar ogah-ogahan.

"Kita harus bikin rencana dulu," jawab Solar.

"Rencana apa lagi sih? Mau bagaimana pun, kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika tangan kita masih seperti ini," ucap Halilintar kesal.

"Tapi menyerang langsung juga tidak akan ada gunanya kan, Kak," sahut Solar.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu aku tidak berguna, begitu?" Halilintar malah salah tanggap.

"A-apa? Aku tidak bilang…"

"Kau memang minta dihajar ya," Halilintar spontan mengangkat tangan kirinya, lupa kalo saat ini tangannya sedang dalam keadaan terborgol dengan tangan Solar.

"Uwaa!" otomatis tangan Solar ikut terangkat, dan tubuh si pemilik tangan pun kembali menubruk dada sang kakak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hasilnya, mereka berdua jatuh terjungkal dan menyebabkan keributan di gang tersebut.

"Siapa di sana?!" Bora Ra, pemimpin Tengkotak tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan suaranya yang _nge-bass_ dengan indahnya. "Gaga Naz, periksa di sana," perintah si preman merah tersebut pada anak buahnya yang paling kekar.

"Siap, Boss!" Gaga Naz menyahut kemudian berjalan menuju tempat persembunyian Solar dan Halilintar dengan pelan, lengkap dengan aura-aura kelam plus latar suara yang biasa ada di film-film horror.

"Woy! Kau bisa jalan lebih cepat tidak, sih!?" bentak Bora Ra yang gregetan(?) melihat anak buahnya yang jalannya tidak beda jauh dengan model-model acara fashion yang lupa pakai pakaian dalam.

"M-maaf, Boss. Aku pikir begini biar lebih gaya gitu," sahut Gaga Naz sambil cekikikan imut, meski jadinya malah amit-amit.

"Oh…begitu rupanya. Ya sudah, lanjutkan," titah Bora Ra. "Baik!" Gaga Naz kemudian kembali melanjutkan gaya kerennya dengan sepenuh hati.

Kiki Ta, satu-satunya perempuan di komplotan tersebut hanya bisa mendesah. _"Kenapa pula aku harus punya boss yang blo'on kayak gini ya?"_ kira-kira itu lah yang dipikirkan Kiki Ta.

"Waa!" Gaga Naz menendang tumpukan kardus yang tadinya menjadi tempat kedua kembar Boboiboy mengintai, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sama sekali tidak tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk hidup di situ.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…?" gumam Yoyo Oh.

"Aneh. Padahal tadi aku mendengar ada keributan kecil di sana," Bora Ra berucap heran.

"Mungkin yang tadi hanya tikus yang lewat, Boss. Mereka mungkin lagi rebutan ikan asin," ucap Gaga Naz dengan _asbun_ nya.

"Ck, ya sudah lah. Ayo kita lanjutkan saja," tukas Bora Ra pada akhirnya.

Gaga Naz mendesah, _"Terus gaya berjalanku yang keren dan super cetar tadi sama sekali nggak ada artinya dong?"_ pikirnya.

 _Yah…lagian nggak ada juga sih yang mau lihat gaya situ. Authornya aja males ngetiknya…_

.

.

.

"Huft…entah bagaimana kita bisa berhasil meloloskan diri…" Solar mendesah lega setelah menahan napasnya selama sepersekian detik karena Gaga Naz barusan berdiri hanya tiga jengkal dari kardus-kardus bekas tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Setelah semua ini selesai, Solar bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk membersihkan diri. Dia bahkan sudah mencatat _to do list_ dalam otaknya agar mandi kembang dengan 15 macam jenis sabun berbeda untuk menghilangkan bau-bau nista dari gang ini.

"Itu karena jalannya lebih lamban daripada ulat bulu sampai kita bisa pindah tempat. Tapi kelihatannya orang itu memang mudah untuk dibodohi…" gumam Halilintar. Tatapan matanya masih siaga memperhatikan gerak-gerik geng Tengkotak tersebut.

"Baiklah kalian, orang-orang bodoh…ayo kita ke markas. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu," ucap Bora Ra dan dibalas "Siap boss!" dari kedua anak buahnya.

Kenapa dua?

Yah karena Kiki Ta tidak menyahut. Mungkin wanita itu kesel karena dikatai bodoh sama idiot…

"Markas mereka bukan di sini?" gumam Halilintar.

"Tuh kan. Makanya aku bilang jangan percaya sama kata-kata yang tidak ada bukti ilmiahnya. Tapi setidaknya kita berhasil menemukan mereka, jadi yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah membuntuti mereka sampai ke markas," oceh Solar.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung saja menangkap mereka di sini sih?" tanya Halilintar.

"Karena~ itu tidak signifikan. Semuanya harus butuh strategi. Apalagi kalo kita selesaikan di sini, nanti fict ini cepet selesainya," Solar mulai mengoceh yang tidak jelas, dan semakin membuat Halilintar ingin menyumbat mulut adik bungsnya itu dengan ayam geprek tanpa ayam.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong seperti itu," ucap Halilintar.

"O-omong kosong? Memangnya kapan strategiku ini gagal, hmm? Sebagai seorang strategist aku kan-"

"Maksudmu strategi bagaimana menghindari ajakan berkebun Thorn?" Halilintar menyela dengan wajah sedatar tembok.

 _Kelihatannya Solar lupa kalo fanfiction ini settingnya AU ya~_

"A-aku…" Solar tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan wajahnya, "Tapi itu bukti kalo hal sekecil apapun pasti akan membutuhkan strategi. Aku benar kan? Kapan sih aku salah," ocehnya.

"Kau ini yah…" urat siku-siku kembali menghiasi kepala Halilintar.

"Kalian ini berisik. Kalo mau membuntuti kami, ya buntuti saja. Gitu aja pake diributin,"

"Ya memang. Tapi ini loh Kak Halilintar kan-eh?" Solar berhenti mengoceh, dan niat Halilintar untuk mencekik Solar sekarang juga otomatis batal.

"S-sejak kapan kau…" Solar merinding melihat Yoyo Oh, salah satu anak buah Bora Ra sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil menyeringai ala-ala pedofilia yang berhasil menemukan loli nyasar di pinggir jalan.

"Suara kalian terdengar sampai menggema di gang ini, dan kami tidak tuli," jawab Yoyo Oh.

"Oh…g-gitu yah? Ahahaha…" Solar tertawa canggung.

"Heee…jadi ternyata kalian tikus-tikus yang menyelinap kemari ya?" Bora Ra menyeringai. Dengan satu isyarat darinya, Gaga Naz pun maju sambil membunyikan kedua buku jarinya.

"Heh…mau berantem ya? Siapa takut?" Halilintar ikut memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, dan mungkin akan terlihat keren kalo saja tidak ada Solar yang merintih kesakitan di sampingnya akibat pergelangan tangannya kembali bergesekkan dengan borgol.

"Baiklah, ayo sini lawan!" Gaga Naz ikut pasang kuda-kuda.

"Cih…oke, kau akan-"

"Stop!" sebelum tangannya berpindah tempat ke tanah, Solar lebih dulu menarik tangannya yang terbelenggu kemudian dengan kecepatan cahaya, dirinya angkat kaki dari gang itu tanpa peduli dengan kondisi Halilintar yang terseret (secara harafiah) di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau malah lari woy?! Kita hajar saja mereka semua sekaligus di sana!" bentak Halilintar setelah susah payah menyamakan larinya dengan Solar sebelum wajahnya menjadi rata dengan tanah.

"Pikirkan kondisi kita juga, Kak. Kita mana bisa bertarung jika kayak gini? Lagipula mereka ada empat dan kita Cuma berdua. Sekali-sekali gunakan logika dong," sahut Solar cepat.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Sudah diam, kita bicara setelah keluar dari sini,"

"Tunggu woy! Kalian beraninya kabur!"

"Ya jelaslah kami kabur. Masa dikejar nggak kabur. Otakmu di mana sih?!"

"Apaaa?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, setelah mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, dan menyeberangi sungai yang mengalir indah ke samudera…

"Hah…hah…hah…syukurlah…aduh pegel…" Solar menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding terdekat.

"Syukur apaan? Sekarang kita jadi kehilangan jejak mereka dan kita bahkan belum tahu di mana markas mereka!" omel Halilintar.

"Sudahlah, untuk itu nanti kita pikirkan dulu," jawab Solar masih dengan napas setengah-setengah.

"Pikirkan gimana, hah? Kita tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali ada di mana mereka sekarang!" protes Halilintar.

"Duh, kan sudah aku bilang, pikirkanlah pake logika. Otak Kakak masih berfungsi kan?" oke, Solar mulai ikutan kesel sekarang.

"Hii! Kau ini memang benar-benar…!"

 _I know U want meh, U know I wantcha, I know U want meee, U know I wantcha~_

"Ah, sebentar," sebelum Halilintar sempat menggigit kepalanya, ponsel pintar Solar berbunyi, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo?"

"Ah, Solar ini aku, Taufan~" Solar sedikit terkejut mendengar suara khas yang memang sudah menjadi bukti jelas kalo itu kakak keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Solar.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu kalian…ini loh, soal markas Tengkotak," ucap Taufan.

"K-kakak tahu di mana markas mereka?" kaget Solar.

"Yep. Kalian pasti tahu di mana kedai Burgeriak kan? Coba deh cek bangunan yang tepat ada di samping kedai itu. Seingatku biasanya mereka berkumpul di sana. Uuh, kalo kau mau tahu lagi, mereka sering berbuat kenakalan di sekitar situ, karena Burgeriak terkenal banyak dikunjungi anak-anak sekolah," jelas Taufan.

"O-oke, kami mengerti. Makasih ya, Kak," sahut Solar.

"No prob~ untuk lebih mudahnya lagi, tidak jauh dari lokasi kalian saat ini, kemungkinan besar akan ada orang mencurigakan yang akan lewat di sana. Kalian ikuti saja dan lihat mau ke mana dia," jelas Taufan lagi.

Solar mengernyitkan kening, kenapa Taufan bisa tahu sebanyak ini soal Tengkotak yang bahkan kehadiran mereka tidak banyak dilihat orang ramai?

Terlebih lagi…

Darimana kakak keduanya itu bisa tahu lokasi dirinya dan Halilintar sekarang?

"Ugh, baiklah, sekali lagi makasih infonya ya, Kak," tukas Solar akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keganjilan yang disadarinya tersebut.

"Sama-sama~ semoga berhasil ya kalian~" dan dengan begitu, sambungan telepon pun diputuskan sepihak oleh Taufan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar yang daritadi sabar menunggu percakapan kedua adiknya tersebut.

"Kak Taufan sudah memberitahuku di mana markas Tengkotak itu," jawab Solar.

"Taufan?" Halilintar berucap heran.

"Iya, aku juga bingung, Kak. Tapi sudahlah. Untuk saat ini kita fokuskan dulu pada para Tengkotak itu. Seharusnya sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang akan berjalan di sekitar sini," jelas Solar.

"Lalu?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Kata Kak Taufan, orang itu mungkin akan menunjukkan kita lokasi lebih rinci dari tempat persembunyian Tengkotak," jawab Solar.

Halilintar sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti, tapi daripada Solar mengoceh lagi dan membuat dirinya naik darah, pemuda serba hitam-merah tersebut memutuskan untuk mengiyakan saja.

"Lalu, seperti apa orang itu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Err…Kak Taufan nggak bilang ciri-cirinya sih…" sahut Solar. Tapi saat ini mereka sedang berada di jalanan sepi, dan hari juga mulai gelap. Menurutnya akan sangat mudah baginya untuk menemukan orang mencurigakan itu.

Melihat gelagat sang adik, Halilintar menghela napas kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan sambil menarik borgolnya, otomatis membuat tangan Solar juga ikut tertarik.

"Kita mau ke mana, Kak?" tanya Solar.

"Ke mana saja. Untuk kali ini bukan hanya logika, tapi insting juga diperlukan," jelas Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

Solar tersenyum tipis, "Hee…jadi Kak Halilintar sudah akan menggunakan logikanya sekarang?" tanyanya dengan maksud menggoda Halilintar.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidak meneriakimu sekarang," sahut Halilintar masih dengan suara tanpa intonasi.

"Begitu yah?" Solar menghela napas kemudian ikut menatap lurus ke depan. Karena tangannya terbelenggu, mau tidak mau Solar berjalan tepat di samping Halilintar.

Kalo dipikir-pikir… Solar belum pernah berjalan berdua dengan Halilintar, apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Oh iya, jalanannya sepi pula.

"Author…jangan merusak suasana," bisik Solar kesal, dan Author hanya bisa cengengesan di balik layar(?).

.

.

.

Oke, karena Author sebelumnya sempat _salah ketik_ , kita mulai lagi ya~

"Err…Kak Halilintar, maaf ya…" ucapan Solar memecah suasana sunyi yang ada disekitar mereka.

Halilintar berhenti berjalan kemudian menoleh heran ke arah adik bungsunya yang…menundukkan kepalanya.

Jujur, bahkan Halilintar merasa takjub.

"Kau tidak kesurupan kan?" tanya Halilintar seratus persen serius. Jika benar Solar kesurupan salah satu makhluk penunggu jalanan tersebut, Halilintar bersumpah akan memotong tangannya saat itu juga dan melarikan diri dengan gerakan kilatnya.

Tapi jangan khawatir~ Author tidak akan membiarkannya. Toh ini bukan cerita horror…

"Apaan sih, Kak? Aku sedang mencoba minta maaf serius nih," sahut Solar cemberut.

Halilintar menghela napas, merasa cukup lega karena ternyata Solar tidak kesurupan (kalo dipikir-pikir, memangnya makhluk halus jenis apa yang sudi merasuki tubuh adik narsisnya ini?), tapi tetap saja Halilintar masih merasa heran.

"Aku tahu, ini salahku. Kalo saja aku tidak sembarangan memungut borgol ini. Kita tidak akan terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Tugas yang diberikan Kak Gempa pada Kakak jadi kacau…" gumam Solar, kembali dengan kepala tertunduk.

"A-aku tahu Kakak tidak menyukaiku, tapi bagaimana pun juga kita harus selesaikan tugas ini secepatnya agar-"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" potong Halilintar.

"'Apa maksudmu' apa?" tanya balik Solar.

"Huft…kata-katamu tadi," Halilintar berpindah posisi sepenuhnya menghadap Solar sekarang. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"E-eh? Habisnya…sejak dulu Kak Halilintar selalu…" Solar mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata merah Halilintar yang menyala di tengah kegelapan tersebut.

Halilintar menghela napas lagi, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berpikir begitu. Jadi selama ini kau berpikir aku ini membencimu, begitu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kelihatan jelas kan? Kak Halilintar selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Aku…berusaha memakluminya karena Kak Halilintar itu anak sulung dan aku anak bungsu. Aku selama ini mengabaikannya karena aku masih punya lima kakak yang bisa diajak ngobrol…jadi…" untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Halilintar melihat Solar berbicara ragu dengan tatapan yang tidak tentu arah.

Mengingat tingkat percaya diri Solar yang mungkin sudah di atas awan, sungguh jarang melihat adik bungsunya tersebut bertingkah seperti ini.

Ah, kalo saja yang lain ada dan melihat ini…

"Aku rasa kau itu memang tidak cukup pintar untuk membaca perasaan orang lain ya?" ucap Halilintar pada akhirnya.

"Eh? A-aku kan bukan psikolog…" sahut Solar dengan wajah memerah.

"Heh…kata orang yang merasa pintar dalam segala hal," Halilintar mengedikkan bahunya.

Solar menggembungkan pipinya, "Kak Halilintar, dengar ya, ilmu dan perasaan itu berbeda. Aku memang pintar. Banget malah, tapi aku juga masih manusia jadi-"

"Stop. Lihat itu," mengabaikan Solar yang makin cemberut karena lagi-lagi ucapannya dipotong, perhatian Halilintar teralihkan ke arah seseorang yang penampilannya tampak samar-samar karena kurangnya pencahayaan.

"Jangan-jangan dia orang yang Taufan maksud itu…" gumam Halilintar.

"Bisa jadi. Kurasa sudah saatnya kita menemukan markas para Tengkotak itu," sahut Solar, kembali ke mode seriusnya.

Halilintar mengangguk, kemudian perlahan dua bersaudara tersebut berjalan mendekati orang asing tersebut dengan perlahan agar tidak ketahuan.

"Apa yang dia bawa itu…?" Solar memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas dibalik visornya.

"Apapun itu, aku yakin itu bukan hal yang bagus," desis Halilintar.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka berjalan semakin dekat ke arah orang yang kemungkinan bagian dari Tengkotak tersebut.

Tapi…

"Dia kabur!" kaget Solar begitu melihat orang misterius itu tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya.

"Apa kita ketahuan? Ck…" tanpa memberitahu, Halilintar langsung mengejar orang itu, dan Solar kemudian dengan cepat mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang kakak.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya. Ini kesempatan kita satu-satunya," ucap Halilintar dengan dialog yang tidak jauh beda dengan tokoh-tokoh dalam film laga.

"Aku tahu," Solar menyahut dengan reson yang sama mainstreamnya.

"Oh iya, soal ucapanmu tadi…" ucap Halilintar tiba-tiba. "Aku…sama sekali tidak membencimu atau apapun itu,"

"Eh?" Solar seketika beralih menatap sang kakak tanpa sedikitpun memperlambat larinya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan, tapi…bukan Cuma kau saja orang menyebalkan yang aku kenal di dunia ini. Lagipula, aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci adikku sendiri," gumam Halilintar.

"Kak Halilintar…" Solar menatap sang kakak dengan takjub.

"Oh, dan satu lagi…" Halilintar kembali menatap mata Solar, dan kali ini seulas senyum tipis menghiasi paras yang biasanya memasang wajah menyeramkan ala pembunuh bayaran itu, "Aku ini orang yang mudah marah," ucapnya.

Solar terdiam untuk sesaat, tapi akhirnya membalas senyum sang kakak, "Begitu ya," ucapnya, geli bercampur lega.

"Oke, percakapan selesai. Jangan sampai kita kehilangan dia!" wajah Halilintar kembali berubah serius, dan kecepatan larinya juga meningkat.

"W-waa! Jangan tiba-tiba begitu dong!" protes Solar yang hampir saja tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Berisik. Kau terikat denganku sekarang. Sama kan saja ritmenya," sahut Halilintar asal.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Solar hanya terkekeh, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang diucapkan sang kakak.

"Jangan mendekat!" orang itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Heh…siapa juga yang mau mendekatimu? Tapi kami tidak punya pilihan," sahut Halilintar judes.

"Hwaaa! Aku dikejar setan kembar siam!" orang itu lagi-lagi berteriak sambil berhambur masuk ke dalam bangunan kumuh yang memang letaknya tidak jauh dari Burgeriak.

"K-kembar siam? Dibilang setan pula…benar-benar...!" Halilintar sukses emosi sekarang.

"Sabar, Kak Halilintar. Aku tahu Kakak nggak suka setan, tapi-"

"Diem! Lagian aku juga tidak sudi jadi kembar siam denganmu!" sekali lagi Halilintar memotong, lengkap dengan tatapan semerah darah dan setajam silet.

"Y-yah…siapa juga yang mau jadi kembar siam. Aku terlalu tampan untuk itu…" Solar bergumam pelan.

"Cih…" Halilintar (tentu saja bersama Solar) dengan terburu-buru mendatangi bangunan kumuh tersebut.

Brak!

"Baiklah, cukup sudah!" teriaknya setelah menendang pintu malang bangunan tersebut sampai terbang menjauh dari habitatnya.

"I-itu mereka, Boss…mereka si kembar siam itu…" orang yang tadi dikejar oleh Halilintar dan Solar, mengadu pada sang bos, Bora Ra dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar.

"Kami bukan kembar siam, sialan! Kau ingin cepat mati ya?!" bentak Halilintar yang emosinya sudah meluap bagaikan lava Volcania.

"Err…Kak, ratenya bisa naik loh," komentar Solar, tapi sedetik kemudian pemuda berkacamata jingga tersebut memutuskan untuk diam setelah kena _deathglare_ dari si sulung.

"Hoo…kalian bukannya tikus-tikus di gang tadi? Apa yang kalian inginkan dari anak buahku?" Bora Ra berucap tenang, meski wajah sangarnya bisa membuat siapa saja ngompol di celana.

Yah, kecuali Halilintar dan Solar (itu karena bagi Solar, wajah Bora Ra sama sekali tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan kakak sulungnya yang sedang bad mood).

"Mundurlah, Adu Du. Tapi kerja bagus. Sebagai anggota baru, pekerjaanmu sudah lumayan," pria bernama Adu Du tersebut pun sumringah setelah mendengar pujian 'berharga' dari sang bos.

"Baiklah, kalian tikus-tikus SMP Pulau Rintis, saatnya menyelesaikan ini," Bora Ra berdiri dari singgasananya, bersama dengan Yoyo Oh dan Gaga Naz yang berpose ala pahlawan bertopeng dari fandom sebelah dengan di sisi kiri dan kanannya, ditambah segerombolan anak-anak

Kenapa Kiki Ta tidak bergabung?

Kelihatannya gadis itu masih ngambek…

"Heh…mau keroyokan? Baiklah, ayo maju sini," Halilintar mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

"K-kakak yakin mau menghadapi mereka semua?" tanya Solar tidak yakin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak mampu?" tanya balik Halilintar.

"Err…bukan sih," Solar mulai cemas. Kalo saja dalam kondisi normal, Halilintar ditambah Solar sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengeleminasi gerombolan preman ini, tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda.

Mereka berdua yang tidak punya pengalaman kerja bersama, saling terbelenggu dan musuh mereka berjumlah lebih dari dua puluh orang.

"Ck, berisik. Memangnya kita bisa apa selain melawan?" sahut Halilintar.

"Err…negosiasi?" ucap Solar ragu.

"Kau pikir ini fanfiction apa sih?" sahut Halilintar makin emosi, dan kelihatannya kebiasaan merusak dinding keempat Solar sudah mulai menular.

"Hey! Kalian sudah selesai diskusinya?" potong Bora Ra.

"Heh…kalo berani, ayo maju sini," Gaga Naz memprovokasi.

"Baiklah kalo begitu," Halilintar berlari cepat ke arah mereka tanpa memberi aba-aba.

"A-aduh, Kak, pelan-pelan! Tanganku sakit nih," rintih Solar.

"Oy, kau menghalangi!" protes Halilintar yang baru saja akan melayangkan tinjunya pada salah satu Tengkotak.

"Tanganku pasti lecet nih Kak~ kalo kulitku nggak mulus lagi, apa kata pembaca coba?" Solar mulai merengek.

"Arrrgh! Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang menyingkir!" Halilintar mencoba mendorong Solar, meski percuma saja karena tangan mereka sedang terbelenggu bersama.

"Sakit, Kak~!"

"Diam!"

"T-tapi tangan mulusku!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula tanganmu itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya!"

"Apa?! T-tanganku ini penting, Kak! Dengan tangan ini aku bisa mengubah dunia!"

"Dialog siapa yang kau pakai itu, bodoh!"

"Hah, kesempatan!" Gaga Naz memanfaatkan saat dua bersaudara tersebut lengah, kemudian menendang punggung Halilintar sampai kedua Boboiboy tersebut terpental sejauh tiga meter.

"Ouch…sekarang seluruh tubuhku kotor…" rintih Solar.

"Kau bisa diam, tidak sih? Gara-gara kau kita jadi diserang nih!" Halilintar kembali meledak.

"S-salahku? Kakak nih yang main serang aja tanpa rencana," Solar balas protes.

"Kita tidak butuh rencana di saat seperti ini, sialan!" Halilintar baru saja mau menjitak kepala bertopi putih sang adik, tapi sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh salah satu Tengkotak kemudian secara beramai-ramai melempar keduanya seperti sedang memainkan bola tangan.

"Aaarrgh!" rintih Halilintar begitu ada yang tiba-tiba menendang perutnya.

"Hahaha, dengan keadaan seperti itu,memangnya kalian bisa apa?" Yoyo Oh menyeringai kemudian memukulkan tongkat baseballnya pada kedua kembar tersebut secara bergantian.

"Ugh…ini sama sekali diluar prediksiku…" gumam Solar yang susah payah melindungi pukulan tersebut dari kepalanya.

"Tikus-tikus yang nekad. Kalian sampai menerobos markas kami…" Bora Ra menyeringai. Salah satu kakinya kemudian menendang perut Solar sampai keduanya kembali terlempar dan menabrak tumpukan kardus bekas di pojok ruangan.

"Ugh…" Halilintar mulai merasa pusing. Entah sudah berapa kali kepalanya ditendang oleh mereka, tapi apapun yang terjadi Halilintar tidak boleh sampai pingsan di sini.

"S-solar…kau bisa dengar aku?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

"Uhuk…i-iya sih. Tapi…kelihatannya aku beneran harus mandi tujuh kali besok…" desah Solar sambil membersihkan setitik darah di sudut bibirnya.

Sekarang penampilannya berantakan, sarung tangan dan jaketnya kotor, seragamnya kusut, dan kacamatanya juga tertutupi debu.

Kelihatannya Solar tidak sadar penampilannya saat ini sebenarnya bisa membuat penggemarnya lupa diri. Lihat, Author saja sampai salah fokus.

"Hahahaha, kalian ini sangat lucu," tawa Bora Ra menggelegar, diikuti oleh anak-anak buahnya yang tertawa lebar, suara Adu Du yang paling kentara ngomong-ngomong.

"Kelihatannya kalian ini memang cocok jadi kembar siam," ledek Bora Ra. "Bukan, lebih tepatnya, satu tubuh bersama, ahahahaha~" Yoyo Oh ikut meledek, dan suara tawa para Tengkotak semakin mengisi ruangan luas tersebut.

"Ahh…apa maksudnya itu…?" gumam Solar sambil membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Satu tubuh bersama...katamu…?" bahu Halilintar menegang, tatapan mata merahnya menajam.

"K-kak Halilintar…?" Solar memanggil dengan ragu. Pasalnya, tiba-tiba saja aura membunuh bisa dirasakan Solar menguar dari tubuh sang kakak sulung.

"Heh…memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu benar? Dengan kondisi seperti itu, kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bukan?" ejek Bora Ra dengan tatapan menghina.

"Tarik kembali…" tubuh Halilintar bergetar dengan tidak wajar, giginya mulai bergemeletuk. Perlahan, pemuda berjaket hitam bermotif petir merah tersebut bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan artinya Solar juga harus ikut berdiri jika tidak ingin tangannya semakin lecet.

"K-kakak baik-baik saja?" Solar tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh, tapi saat ini dirinya juga bingung mau berkata apa.

"Enak saja…mana mau aku satu tubuh bersama dengan orang ini?! Kalian ini cari _nahas_ ya?!" Halilintar akhirnya mengamuk, aura membunuh tersebut semakin terasa dan mulai menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Buktinya, beberapa anggota Tengkotak berhenti tertawa dan mulai melangkah mundur perlahan.

"Hoo…sudah mau serius sekarang?" Bora Ra masih belum bosan mengejek kedua remaja kembar tersebut. Gaga Naz dan Yoyo Oh masih setia di samping bos mereka dengan gaya sok keren.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai ronde keduanya," ucap bos Tengkotak tersebut dengan seringai lebarnya.

Halilintar mendengkus, "Solar," panggilnya serius.

"Y-ya?" sahut Solar.

"Kau masih ingat beberapa teknik beladiri yang pernah kuajarkan padamu dulu?" tanya Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

"Ah…" Solar mengangguk, tentu saja dirinya masih ingat Halilintar sempat mengajarinya beladiri saat kelas satu SMP dulu. Halilintar sendiri yang berinisiatif mengajari Solar setelah mendengar Solar mengeluh pada Gempa kalo tubuhnya suka pegal-pegal karena terlalu sering begadang.

"Bagus. Kalo begitu aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi," Halilintar mengusap hidungnya dengan jempol kemudian memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menerima serangan (atau keroyokan) dari para Tengkotak.

"Maksud Kak Halilintar…"

"Kau tinggal mendengar arahan dariku. Itu saja," sahut Halilintar.

"Tunjukkan pada mereka terbuat dari apa Tengkotak itu!" komando Bora Ra, dan secepat kilat anggota-anggotanya mulai menyerbu kedua Boboiboy tersebut dengan berbagai senjata khas orang tawuran masing-masing di tangan mereka.

"Baiklah, mulai!" Halilintar dan Solar melesat ke arah lawan mereka secara bersamaan.

"Rasakan ini!" seorang Tengkotak siap memukulkan tongkat baseballnya ke kepala Halilintar, tapi pemuda itu masih lebih cepat menahan tongkatnya dengan tangan kanannya, kaki kirinya kemudian menendang perut sang lawan hingga anak buah Bora Ra tersebut terlempar.

"Solar, kaki kanan, arah jam tiga!" teriak Halilintar.

"Ah…!" Solar yang cepat menyadari maksud sang kakak dengan cepat mengarahkan lutut kanannya ke arah salah satu Tengkotak yang berniat memukulnya dengan tongkat besi.

"Siku kiri, arah jam Sembilan!" teriak Halilintar lagi.

"Oke," Solar dengan sigap menarik borgolnya, otomatis menukar posisi mereka berdua, mulai dari Halilintar yang menendang kepala seorang Tengkotak, disusul Solar yang menyikut lambung salah seorang Tengkotak yang barusan mencoba menghantam kepala Halilintar dengan batu besar.

"Aku yakin ini milikmu," Solar tersenyum kemudian memungut tongkat besi salah satu lawannya.

"H-hwaa…tolong!" pria yang tadi terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk menyerang Halilintar, kini merangkak mundur, ingin menjauh dari kedua remaja tersebut tapi Solar dengan sigap melempar tongkat besinya sampai tepat mengenai kepala pria itu, dan sukses membuatnya terkapar dengan tidak indahnya.

"Aku tidak ingat fanfiction ini ada tag _action_ …" gumam Solar sambil membersihkan debu yang mengotori wajahnya dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangannya.

"Fokus, Solar!" Halilintar menarik Solar kemudian dengan cepat melakukan flip dan meninju salah satu Tengkotak dengan tangan kanannya.

"Cih…kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi hebat begini…?" decih Gaga Naz.

"Hmph. Adu Du, hajar mereka!" perintah Bora Ra.

"S-siap, Boss!" meski begitu, terlihat jelas tubuh Adu Du bergetar hebat. Tongkat besi yang dipegangnya akhirnya terjatuh karena lemahnya genggaman tangan pria pendek tersebut.

"Fine," Halilintar mendengkus, satu tangannya terkepal, kemudian tangan itu pun mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Adu Du yang kelihatannya sudah pasrah.

"Ah…" Adu Du meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan(?)nya sebelum akhirnya ikut tepar bersama dengan belasan Tengkotak yang lain.

"Belagu!" Yoyo Oh dan Gaga Naz maju bersamaan.

"Apa yang bisa makhluk jungkring dan banci seperti kalian lakukan, huh?" ledek Solar.

"B-banci katamu?!" Gaga Naz sukses terprovokasi.

"Beraninya kau, ya!" Yoyo Oh juga ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Heh…tentu saja berani. Tidak seperti kalian yang takut maju sendiri makanya nempel terus sama bos kalian," ledek Solar lagi.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar ya…" Gaga Naz mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, Yoyo Oh mengangkat tongkat kayunya yang bagian ujungnya banyak terdapat paku.

"Hyaaaa!" keduanya pun menerjang bersamaan.

"Chance," ucap Solar, bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang menahan tinju Gaga Naz dengan lengannya, dan Solar menangkis serangan Yoyo Oh dengan tongkat milik salah satu Tengkotak.

"Maaf saja, tapi kalian tidak pantas menyentuhku," ucap Solar ambigu(?) kemudian dengan cepat dipukulnya tongkat kayu tersebut sampai terlepas dari tangan Yoyo Oh.

"Orang-orang rendahan seperti kalian…bahkan tidak pantas untuk sekedar menatapku," bisik Halilintar. Satu tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menahan tinju Gaga Naz perlahan melemas.

"Heh, kenapa? Sudah mulai lelah?" Gaga Naz menyeringai. Merasa mungkin tangan bocah SMP ini sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Bodoh…" Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Tangannya kembali mengeras, dan dalam sekejab tinju tersebut melesat cepat ke arah kepalan tangan Gaganaz yang sedang lengah, sukses membuat Gaga Naz terlempar akibat hantaman dari tangannya sendiri pada wajahnya.

Sebelumnya Halilintar memang sengaja melemahkan otot tangannya untuk membuat Gaga Naz lengah, kemudian memanfaatkan kecepatan tangannya untuk mendorong balik tangan Gaga Naz sampai mengenai wajahnya sendiri.

Alhasil, pria rempong tersebut pun pingsan dengan konyolnya.

"K-kalian…" Yoyo Oh mulai gemetar.

"Sayang sekali, _game over_ untukmu," Solar menyeringai. Tangannya yang bebas kemudian memukul tepat bagian tengkuk Yoyo Oh, membuat pria kurang gizi tersebut tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nah…" Solar beralih menatap ke arah Bora Ra.

"Tinggal kau sendiri sekarang," Halilintar menatap pria merah dihadapannya dengan tatapan predator.

"Sialan…" Bora Ra memungut tongkat besi milik salah satu anak buahnya. "Kalian ini…ternyata memang benar-benar satu tubuh bersama rupanya ya?!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan tongkat tersebut ke arah Halilintar dan Solar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang…" Halilintar mengangkat tangan kirinya, bersamaan dengan Solar yang juga ikut mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat rantai yang menghubungkan borgol mereka menegang.

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi satu tubuh dengannya!" teriak Halilintar.

"Ahahaha…aku terserah deh," sahut Solar seadanya.

Keduanya kemudian menahan tongkat Bora Ra tersebut dengan rantai borgol.

"Kelihatannya _game over_ juga untukmu," Solar dan Halilintar menarik tangan mereka sekuat tenaga, dan itu sukses membuat preman pemimpin Tengkotak tersebut terangkat dan terpelanting dengan spektakulernya ke tanah yang penuh debu.

"Uhuk…uhuk…a-aku…aku yang hebat ini bisa kalah oleh kalian bocah ingusan…" desis Bora Ra dengan napas terengah-engah.

Kedua pemuda kembar tersebut saling pandang kemudian berjalan mendekati Bora Ra yang terkapar.

"Terserah kau mau menyebut kami apa…" Halilintar merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan satu saset sambal yang sebelumnya diberikan Taufan padanya, kemudian merobek bungkusnya menggunakan giginya.

"K-kau mau apa…?!" pekik Bora Ra.

"Yang pasti, kami yang menang kali ini," sahut Solar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Bora Ra.

Halilintar mendecih, "Ini untuk ucapanmu sebelumnya," tanpa perasaan, Halilintar meremas kemasan saset tersebut, dan membiarkan isinya menetes dan menghiasi wajah Bora Ra.

"P-PEDAASSSS!" teriak Bora Ra sambil berguling-guling akibat saus level 50 yang biasa dipakai Halilintar sebagai pendamping makan gorengan.

"Hahaha, sekarang dia jadi serba merah beneran," Solar tertawa melihat betapa menyedihkannya kondisi Bora Ra sekarang.

Halilintar menghela napas, "Dengan begini tugasku selesai," ucapnya.

"Yep. Sudah saatnya menghubungi Kak Gempa dan para OSIS, tapi…" gumam Solar.

"Tapi apa?"

"Err…hapeku habis baterai," sahut Solar sambil cengengesan. "Hape Kakak gimana?"

"Punyaku ketinggalan di rumah," sahut Halilintar.

"Hee? Terus gimana dong?" Solar mulai paham kenapa tadi Taufan menghubunginya dan bukan Halilintar.

"Hey," Halilintar dan Solar bersamaan menoleh ke arah Kiki Ta yang sejak tadi memang tidak ikut 'bermain' bersama teman-teman se-genknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Solar tenang.

"Kalo kalian mau, kalian bisa gunakan ponsel ini," Kiki Ta menyerahkan ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Eh…terima kasih. Tapi kenapa kau membantu kami?" tanya Solar.

"Karena kalian sudah memusnahkan geng sialan itu. Enak saja aku dikatain bodoh…" gerutu Kikita.

Solar sweatdrop. Jadi masalahnya hanya itu?

"Ya sudahlah," Solar kemudian menggunakan ponsel gadis hijau tersebut untuk menghubungi nomor Gempa yang menjadi salah satu dari nomor yang dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"Terus ini gimana?" tanya Halilintar pelan. Meskipun tugasnya selesai, dirinya dan Solar masih dalam keadaan terbelenggu.

"Kita pikirkan setelah keluar dari sini ya, Kak," jawab Solar tenang, dan kali ini Halilintar memutuskan untuk tidak protes.

Hey, kali ini Solar memang benar-benar membantunya kan?

Meskipun sifatnya memang masih menyebalkan sih.

"Halo, Kak Gempa? Ini aku, Solar…"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya…Kak Halilintar benar-benar berhasil," Gempa menatap takjub kumpulan preman sekolah yang kini sudah diproses satu-satu oleh anggota OSIS.

"Solar juga sih. Kalian benar-benar melakukannya!" puji Taufan.

"Ahahaha…bukan apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya mengikuti arahan dari Kak Halilintar saja," sahut Solar dengan senyum lebarnya, sementara Halilintar hanya menghela napas, lega ini sudah selesai.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ngapain ke sini, Taufan?" tanya Halilintar. "Ah…aku hanya kepikiran ingin ikut saja. Kalian kan sedang dalam kondisi tidak biasa, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan kalian…tapi kelihatannya kalian baik-baik saja," cengir Taufan. "Yah…seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan sih…" bisiknya tanpa ada seorang pun yang mendengar.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Kak Halilintar. Solar juga. Akhir pekan nanti, aku traktir kalian sesuatu deh," ucap Gempa lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak masalah, Kak Gempa. Senang bisa membantu~" sahut Solar.

"Hmph," Halilintar hanya membuang mukanya, tidak mau memperlihatkan kalo sebenarnya dia juga senang karena mau ditraktir.

Nanti dibilang bocah lagi.

"Ya sudah, aku ke sana dulu ya," Gempa undur diri karena barusan beberapa bawahannya memanggilnya. Mungkin meminta Gempa untuk berbicara langsung dengan pemimpin Tengkotak yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Aku juga dapat banyak data untuk membuat laporan…meski artinya aku harus begadang lagi sih," desah Solar.

"Ah, kalo itu tidak perlu," ucap Taufan.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Solar.

"Aku sudah membuatnya, kok. Yah…baru garis besarnya sih. Kau tinggal tambahkan lebih banyak detail untuk laporanmu. Dengan data yang sudah kau dapatkan langsung, pasti nggak akan memakan waktu sampai setengah jam," jelas Taufan.

Solar mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Kenapa Kak Taufan melakukan itu?" tanya Solar bingung.

"Yah…karena kalian sukses?" sahut Taufan retoris.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Halilintar, yang ikut merasa janggal dengan kelakuan Taufan saat ini.

Taufan tertawa kecil, "Ya sudah, sebentar ya," Taufan meraih kedua tangan saudara kembarnya yang masih terbelenggu borgol tersebut. Sebelah tangannya kemudian dimasukkan ke saku celananya, terlihat mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tersimpan di sana.

"Yah, intinya kalian benar-benar melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah kepikiran sebelumnya kalo kalian bisa melakukan kombo dengan baik," komentar Taufan takjub sambil melepaskan borgol tersebut dari tangan kedua saudaranya.

"Eh?! Kok…" Solar yang lebih dulu sadar, sukses melongo melihat kedua tangannya kini bebas dari borgol.

 _Hey, karena sarung tangan, kelihatannya tangannya tidak akan lecet permanen._

"Kak Taufan…kenapa bisa?" kaget Solar.

"Ya bisa lah. Ini kan punyaku~" Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan borgol beserta kuncinya.

"Jadi…benda itu milikmu?" Halilintar mulai sadar, manusia mana lagi yang bisa meninggalkan benda tidak lazim di tempat umum kalo bukan Boboiboy Taufan?

"Selama ini kau sudah punya kuncinya, kenapa tidak sejak awal saja kau berikan pada kami, hah?!" Halilintar akhirnya meledak lagi.

"Habis, kalian kan nggak nanya. Kalo aku ngomong, bisa jadi aku salah lagi~" sahut Taufan santai tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Kau ini ya…" Halilintar sensi, sekali lagi dirinya masuk ke trik kejahilan adik keduanya yang memang jahilnya sudah sejak embrio tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah. Nah, sekarang kalian kan sudah bebas. Kalo tidak salah, bukannya tadi Kak Hali bilang akan memberi pelajaran pada Solar kalo bisa terbebas hari ini?" ucap Taufan, masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"O-oy! Itu memangnya serius ya?" Solar merinding, dan makin merinding begitu ditatap oleh sang kakak sulung.

"Huft…." Halilintar menghela napas, "Lupakan saja, Taufan…" Halilintar menurunkan sedikit posisi topinya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahnya…untuk sementara," pemuda yang dikenal sebagai jagoan karate tersebut kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ceh, apaan sih…" Solar cemberut, "Katanya tadi tidak membenciku? Lagian wajah kita kan sama…" Solar kemudian berlari menyusul sambil meneriakkan nama sang Kakak sulung.

"Ahahahaha…benar-benar deh," Taufan hanya tertawa lebar melihat tingkah kedua saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Kak Taufan…Jangan-jangan Kakak sudah tahu ini akan terjadi ya?" komentar Gempa yang juga melihat gelagat Boboiboy sulung dan bungsu tersebut.

"Well…" Taufan menyahut ambigu, tatapan mata safirnya masih belum beralih dari kedua saudara kembarnya yang kelihatan sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Setidaknya ini melebihi ekspektasiku sih~" ucap pemuda bertopi miring tersebut dengan santainya. "Tapi mungkin aku memang tidak perlu melakukannya ya?" lanjutnya.

Gempa menghela napas, berusaha memaklumi bagaimana scenario ini bisa tercipta jika itu memang hasil kerja kakak keduanya yang kelewat kreatif tersebut.

"Yah, kurasa Kakak benar sih," ucap Gempa pada akhirnya.

Halilintar dan Solar.

Memang tidak kelihatan dari luar, apalagi anak tertua dan termuda dari Boboiboy bersaudara yang dibicarakan saat ini.

Tapi yah…

Memang sudah kenyataannya kok, kalo mereka tetaplah bisa akur di saat-saat tertentu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Hayoloh~~ telat~ X'D Maafkan saya ya Noir-san~ saya keasikan nonton Tokusatsu sampai lupa kalo mau kasih hadiah ke kamu~~ #bow**

 **Err…jadi apakah ini sudah pantes disebut hadiah? Pokoknya gitu deh. Dulu kan pernah bahas bagaimana caranya Halilintar dan Solar akur, tapi memang sangat sulit, tapi akhirnya bisa sedikit kelihatan kan di fict absurd ini.**

 **Pokoknya, meski sudah telat, saya ucapkan selamat untuk _kurohimeNoir_ yang berhasil meraih juara satu Fanfiction of The Year IFA 2018~~ *tebar konveti***  
 **Oke lah, saya harap fict ini cukup memuaskan untuk dibaca meski garing dan juga gaje. Saya (lagi-lagi) ngebut bikinnya karena ternyata udah akhir Januari. X'D**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, saya udah lumayan lama juga yah ga bikin humor...jadi saya mohon maaf jika ini terlalu krispy dan nggak empuk sama sekali #bungkuk**

 **Jika kalian berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan sepatah-dua patah kata di kotak review ya~ ini pertama kalinya saya bikin HaliSol btw #gannanya Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di fict berikutnya ya, semuanya~ XD**

 **Review please~ ^^**


End file.
